


Of flesh and magic

by BlueValki



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow in caves, Kissing, Light Petting, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teasing, but the lad needs to release, frustrated Dany, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueValki/pseuds/BlueValki
Summary: So we know that both Jon and Dany came out enriched from that mystic cave experience in season7.What if their exchange involved more about bending knees?Oh drop it, this is so short that doesn't even need a summary, but I needed an excuse to post my first fic here or in this case oneshot, so here I am! Hi everyone!





	Of flesh and magic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for the Jonerys Charity Auction.  
> *-*
> 
>  
> 
> Where are we: S7 ep4  
> Jon just showed Dany the paintings in the cave.  
> This starts just after their dialogue.

And so, as easy as breathing, she found herself approaching him.  
She could sense the danger, the pull, the dizziness in her head at the sudden nearness.

With no effort, she could touch him now. The air in the cave became suddenly warmer, or was it her skin answering the ancient call he provided?  
She knew he was in a difficult position, she understood better than most what did it mean to protect people, and yet everything would be so much easier if he just…just…her eyes fell on his lips, then locked on his eyes.

And he was there, watching her with those pools of…was it sadness? maybe resignation, having once more to remember his position. But on top of those emotions, _gods his eyes, so genuine and open_ , she saw a straining, battling restraint too. Oh…that was a surprise…because even if she more than once sensed his gaze on her figure, she never had a chance to be near him as such, to feel his gaze as if it was caressing her skin…That sent an unwanted thrill through her spine, yet another since they entered the cave.

A sudden need to touch him, and for a second she wondered what could happen if only - and then her hand was on his cheek. Damn. How did that happen?  
He shuddered, exhaling a harsh breath. She wanted, needed to move her hand away, but he came to help, placing his hand on hers.  
Such a warm sensation, like feeling Drogon’s scales under her.

Maybe it was the cave, maybe this place, so cramped and impregnated with magic was working on their minds.

Maybe this was not real.  
She surely felt like she was floating. His broken breaths came in waves. His eyes locked on hers. Dark want mixed with awe. If this was magic, she could surely be greedy, just this time.  
Like a drunkard, she approached his tense figure. She wanted to feel more of him, and so her hands started a slow, light exploration of his chest. She felt the expanse of his shoulders, the muscle beneath all those layers..so many of them, she realized she couldn’t feel him properly with all that leathers and steel.

And so, she started to loosen every belt and knot, tentatively, not knowing where the next one was. He was so near…his scent making her dizzy…

He broke the unsteady rhythm of their breaths.  
“What are You doing, Your Grace…” a wary, yet deep note in his gravelly voice. He knew all too well what she was doing. And if he truly was a maid, then she could show him some things, nothing bad, just to ease the tension…  
“Sometimes we just do what we feel…Jon” oh she could really enjoy this, through the fog of her mind she could so easily picture him loosing himself while she rode him wildly.

Another shudder, his chest expanded. His leather tunic discarded at last. Now he was so much more touchable…her hand went flat on his heart.  
Her eyes locked on the movement, then they followed his lips as he licked them, providing moisture on his luscious mouth.  
She asked for help then, her gaze finding his eyes, pleading.

What she found there was enough to send jolts of excitement through every limb of her. His eyes were dark, so much darker than usual, two whole worlds of emotions staring at her, his body impossibly close. She could feel a nervous energy all around him.  
He leaned into her…those lips so tempting…his forehead touched hers. His nose brushed hers, back and forth, and this almost broke her.

That was the most tender gesture anyone ever did to her. And they were still on safe ground.  
“You have to stop now…Your Grace” _Maybe not so safe…_ honourable, comely King…  
“I’m not doing anything…here is -” she tried to minimize, but he broke off “You’re driving me mad”

And his eyes locked on hers and she couldn’t possibly resist anymore, her hand flew to the back of his neck, pulling him to her, guiding him where she wanted him.  
Their lips crushed, a delicious thrill down her spine at the sensation, his lips moulding on hers, this sullen King shocked in place at her bold action.

_I’m having none of it._  
She opened her mouth, and started to tease his lips with hers.  
A sudden intake of breath and he came to life.  
His heat engulfed her, his arms locked her hips, like he was afraid she could float away at any moment. And his lips, oh his magnificent, delicious lips, they were courting her, caressing her then assaulting her.  
Restrain was forgotten and so his tongue took possession of her open, inviting mouth. She could feel the soft texture exploring, testing, and she gave in kind, battling with him for dominance. He was all around her, his body covering hers, deep shudders emanating from him. She was grateful for his arms around her, cuz she was sure she would’ve collapsed on the ground any time now.

A hard plane behind her back and she found herself pinned to an irregular wall of the cave. He broke the kiss only to check on her a moment, dark pools of want boring through her. New wetness between her legs. Then he leaned into her, pangs of pleasure at the feeling of the effect she had on him. He pressed his bulge on her, while venturing on her neck and lavishing her sensitive skin with his wet lips. _Ah._ Her back arched and pressed decisively on him.

So that was it then, a spark, and he would ignite like a bonfire.  
She couldn’t have guessed, or maybe she was so sure that she needed to try it. She wondered if he would take her right there, with ancient souls witnessing their coupling.  
She couldn’t bring herself to mind honestly. Her legs were already open for him. Her riding pants a pool on the floor.

His hips snuggled on her core, hard tighs touching hers. It was a bliss feeling all those new inches of his body, but at that moment everything she could think of was grinding herself on him, feeling his muscles tense like a bowstring, feeling his hot breath against her…  
The next assault of her mouth was savage, his tongue invading hers with purpose. But she wouldn’t relent, and she bit his lower lip, gaining for herself a rough moan of pleasure.  
Her neck was his next objective, and when he found her pulse his tongue started to draw crazed circles around it. Pure bliss. Her hand fisted his tunic, tried to bring him even closer. She moaned.

Damn. That broke it. She felt the moment when he came back to reality. If he was tense before from his excitement, now he was for a whole other reason.  
He stayed close though, like he feared to break the moment. He wasn’t watching her…was he afraid she would punish him? _Northern fool._

She had to reassure him, so she caressed his cheek, wanting to see his eyes. When his gaze met hers, she wanted to kiss him again.  
Gods the way his eyes talked. Save me they said, a lost soul in a sea of restraints and duties. Her kin.

She couldn’t resist so she tried to bring him close to her again. But he resisted, his eyes evading her again.  
She felt hurt then, unjustifiedly, because she knew what was restraining him. Or so she thought.  
His eyes shot up to her again. Mesmerized, she could see his laboured breaths. He licked his lips. Exhaled. His hand finding her cheek and caressing her so tenderly.

This was the second time. They had just kissed, he had shaken her and ravaged her mouth. And yet he treated her more gently than any other man in her life. She wanted to cry. She had to watch away, lest he would misunderstand her unshed tears.  
But then he turned her head to him again, and stared at her with eyes so deep, resolve pouring from them. “I won’t make love to you here”  
She wanted to hide her frustration, but he caught her eyes again. He smiled the sweetest smile “Not the first time” he added.

Promise. This was a promise from his part. And the honourable King in the North couldn’t break his promise, she knew it.  
“I’m relying on your words, Jon Snow”

She couldn’t bring herself to watch away, briefly wondering if she could bring him to kiss her again, just briefly, nothing more. Missandey’s distant call of “Your Grace” effectively saving him from her assault.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh HI!  
> Actually it is some time that I stroll around this site drooling over other people awesome works, but I had an itch and wanted to publish something written on my own. 
> 
> This is, hopefully, the first of many works. Fingers crossed!
> 
> Oh and, since I am truly a newbie in regard of the publishing side in this site and English is not my native language, feel free to drop comments, tips, secrets and whatnot that could help me providing quality content instead of garbage! hah! Ty.


End file.
